


MM3: The Murder

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Murder Mystery 3- Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Janus is called Dolos, Murder, Murder Mystery, Poisoning, Revenge killing, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, logan commits a murder, logan hed a grudge FOR SIX YEARS, logan plots the whole murder, mention of vomiting, talyn does the die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Six years later, and because of Talyn, Logan had nothing.  He wasn't going to let that slide.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	MM3: The Murder

It all started with the invitation to the reunion dinner party. No, if Logan was being honest it started long before that, it started back with Roman’s murder 6 years ago. 

If Talyn had just kept their cool he wouldn’t be in this situation. Discredited from his job because the press somehow got word on why they all might have wanted to kill Roman, having to rely on  _ Patton _ of all people to get work.  _ How embarrassing. _ He didn’t want to rely on anyone, and now he had no choice. All because of that night.

Which is why when Logan got Virgil’s invitation to the ‘Reunion Dinner Party’, Logan realized his opportunity. Talyn had just been released from jail, so there was a good chance they would show up to the party. Logan didn’t have anything to lose if it went wrong anyway. Talyn had taken that away when they had killed Roman. 

Talyn had killed Roman at a dinner party, it would only be fair to do the same to them. It might be easier to pin it on one of the others that way as well, after all, there’s no way he was the only one with a grudge against Talyn. Especially if Remus ended up coming, Talyn did kill his brother after all.

Of course, that meant he was limited to what was in Virgil’s house to kill Patton, using anything else might point to him if the weapon wasn’t already there. He had been over at Virgil’s enough times that he knew where everything was. From the weapons he kept in his bedroom to the ipecac syrup Virgil had started buying 6 years ago after Roman was killed in case he was poisoned.

Fortunately for Logan, Virgil’s paranoid nature would probably work in his favor. He wasn’t completely sure he would have been able to pull this off if he weren’t so afraid someone would attack him.

However, in the middle of his planning, Logan realized something. Did he really want to get away with it? Once he killed them, he didn’t have anything to lose. He glanced around his jail-like apartment. He had lived here ever since he had been disgraced from his old job, not being able to afford his house anymore.

Maybe it would be better for him if he turned himself in. ...No, he wouldn’t do that. That would make it too easy. He may turn himself in if caught, but he wouldn’t make it so easy as to turn himself in. That didn’t mean he couldn’t...nudge the detectives who would be investigating in the right direction, however. He could even make it a little game for the detectives.

And with that figured out, Logan had a plan. And by the night of the dinner party, everything was ready. 

Logan arrived on time, making sure he would have enough time to get everything he needed to for his plan together. Of course, he ended up arriving at the same time as Thomas...and Talyn. Logan hid how he truly felt as he said his greetings. He didn’t want Talyn to know before he acted later tonight.

It didn’t take too long for everyone else to arrive, even Patton getting there only 10 minutes after that start time. 

Logan slipped off to the bathroom downstairs while the others were doing some sort of tarot reading. He didn’t believe in any of that bullshit that Talyn tried to pull off as fortune-telling. Slipping into the bathroom, he immediately opened the cabinet. Just like it was last time he was here, the ipecac syrup was in there. Logan grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket.

Logan was 90 percent sure they would have a toast later. All he would have to do was set aside one of the drinks for Talyn. Even if someone noticed, with Dolos going sober a few years back, they would assume he was just putting a drink aside for him.

Just before Logan turned to leave the bathroom, he overheard some argument break out. He wasn’t sure what they were arguing about, but it sounded like Virgil and Talyn. Logan left to go see what it was, but by the time he got there, they had already stopped fighting.

Well, whatever they were fighting about probably wasn’t too important. Plus them fighting would only give him someone else they would look at when the detectives finally arrived.

Between the argument and dinner, nothing else major really happened. Logan interacted with the others some, even interacting with Talyn to throw people off.

But the next notable thing happened after dinner. Earlier, Virgil and a few of the others had suggested a toast after dinner.

And of course, Logan, knowing it was the only way for his plan to work, offered to help Virgil with the drinks. Virgil looked grateful, not knowing the true reason Logan had offered.

Logan nodded a bit, thinking more of the poison in his pocket than the drinks. As they started getting the drinks ready, Logan waited until Virgil wasn’t paying attention before slipping the syrup, and the syringe to measure the syrup out of his pocket. Logan quickly and carefully measured it before slipping it into a drink and setting it to the side, as well as slipping both the syrup and syringe back in his pocket, the syrup to be put back in the bathroom later.

As they brought the drinks back in, Logan made sure that the poisoned drink was given to Talyn.

After they did the toast, Logan hid his smile in his drink as he noticed Talyn drink all of their glass. They did look strangely at it for a second, and Logan had been slightly afraid they wouldn’t keep drinking it, but they drank it anyway, starting the timer for when the poison would take effect. Logan guessed Talyn was too worried about how everyone would react to them being here after the last dinner party with all of them to really worry about their drink tasting a little strange. 

Soon after the toast was finished, Logan noticed Virgil started to collect the dirty plates and glasses to do the dishes. Logan quickly offered his help. If anyone else washed that glass they could find the residue in the glass. Thomas offered to help too, but as long as he was the one washing the glass, it would be fine.

What Logan wasn’t expecting was for a fight to break out between Dolos and Talyn while they were washing the dishes. 

Of course Logan used it to his advantage, taking the time where Virgil and Thomas were distracted, between Thomas going to see what the fight was about and Virgil going to check on Talyn, to snip the phone line in the kitchen. He was back in position to finish the dishes before either of them realized something was going on.

After they were done, Logan made sure everyone was distracted before excusing himself. He first made a stop in the bathroom to drop the poison back off, Remus had just headed up anyways and he needed to give him some time. But as soon as he was done dropping the poison off in the bathroom, Logan headed upstairs. 

Considering Logan hadn’t run into Remus yet, he figured it would be better to just duck into the study until he was sure Remus was downstairs. Joan may have been upstairs as well but they would probably be too far asleep to hear anything going on.

Now, he didn’t want to make it too easy for anyone so he figured it would be easiest to mess with the security system. It was a good thing he had interned there for a bit, even if it ended up being useless otherwise. And tonight, it was good for ruining any more footage on the cameras tonight.

It only took a few minutes to scramble the cameras and after that Logan just snipped the phone wire as he waited and listened for Remus to head back downstairs.

It took a bit, though Logan heard one set of footsteps head to the bathroom meaning Talyn would be right in position. The other set of footsteps, most likely Remus, was heading downstairs. The second Logan heard the telltale creak of the stairs he left the study and headed to the master bedroom to grab the bat. It would be the easiest weapon to use and replace after all.

Logan smiled as he noticed that Talyn hadn’t even closed the door as he could see the door was wide open and hear Talyn as they puked over the toilet. This would be too easy. Logan quietly stepped in, so as not to alert Talyn to his presence. And just as quiet Logan raised the bat and swung 3 times as hard as he could, hitting Talyn in the head, to knock them unconscious, the neck, and the spine. 

After he finished, Logan leaned down to check Talyn’s pulse. He smirked as he couldn’t find any trace of one. Perfect.

Logan glanced around the room and sighed. Between the blood and the vomit, Logan would have to do some serious cleaning up. Looking down it appeared he hadn’t gotten any on himself. Good. 

First things first, Logan put on a pair of gloves and cleaned the bat. He would need to put the bat back in Virgil’s room so as not to make anyone suspicious. Logan also cleaned Talyn’s body a bit, mainly to get rid of any sign of the vomit.

After he was finished, Logan picked up the body and the bat and carried them to the main bedroom. Logan made sure to walk carefully as Joan was sleeping in the room nearby. Joan may not have been a light sleeper, but if Logan was too loud and they woke up it would ruin the whole plan. 

Good thing Logan was good at moving quietly. He was easily able to deposit Talyn’s body in the bathroom. As he placed the bat back he noticed it was splintered slightly, obviously from the murder. Well that would be one further clue for the detectives on the case.

As Logan left the master bedroom, he could hear Remus from downstairs. It was faint, but it was still loud enough for him to hear. Logan smirked slightly. With Remus distracting everyone, it was likely that no one had realized he was gone. Kind of ironic that the detective was the reason he was getting away with this.

With that, Logan headed back to the bathroom. He had some cleaning to do if he wanted to throw people off as to where the crime scene was. The cleaning supplies were all in the bathroom which made Logan’s job all the easier.

Cleaning most of the bathroom wasn’t too hard. Logan just made sure everything was spotless. At least until it came to the air freshener. Virgil had two different air fresheners he used when cleaning. Logan did remember smelling vanilla as he came in behind Talyn but...what if he used another clue.

Something else to clue the detectives in as to what the truth of the matter is. After debating for a few moments, Logan grabbed the lavender air freshener and used it in the bathroom. After putting away all the cleaning supplies, Logan headed back downstairs. Unfortunately, the stairs did creak on his way down, but it’s not like any of the others could hear it, all of them either talking to the others or distracted by Remus.

All that was left to do was wait. Once the body was discovered, Logan would give that detective agency a call. Time would tell if that Rookie who had solved Roman’s murder 6 years ago would be able to solve Talyn’s as well. No matter what the result was, Logan would accept it. He had nothing to lose after all.


End file.
